dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Isitoq Sundue (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|image= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |caption= # Anarteq guarding Sault Ste. Marie, generated in Adobe Fuse. # Izzy in Sault Ste. Marie. Rendered in Adobe Fuse. # Izzy as Anarteq in The Sims 4. # Izzy as Anarteq in The Sims 3. # Izzy in humanoid form, TS3. # Izzy in humanoid form, TS4. |publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |debut=''Ciem: Inferno'' |creators= |alterego=Isitoq Sundue |species=Phexo - Pseudo-Mer |homeworld=Yellek, Ontario |alliances=Inuit tribe near Yellek, Order of the Oraphim |powers= |equipment= |romances=Moira Flanagan (eventual wife) |gbsqualified= }} Isitoq "Izzy" Sundue / Anarteq is a heroic saboteur within The Gerosha Chronicles. He is a member of the Order of the Oraphim's Inuit Chapter, as well as an ally (but not official member) of the Sodality of Gerosha and an heir of the Sundue Legacy. He is the third Anarteq from his line, replacing his father and grandfather in the role. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Weresalmon physiology: As an heir to the Sundue family's Phexo legacy going back to Akiak and his father via Phaelite experiments within the local Yellek-area Eskimo community, Izzy can do all the things that Akiak and his descendants could. As a specific type of merfolk like his parents, grandparents, and cousin; Izzy can transform when exposed to sufficient amounts of water into a salmon-themed quasi-merman. The difference is that his legs never fully fuse to form a single tail. He can also control his feet, to determine if fins spawn or not. Oftentimes, he has special boots on that make it impractical to manifest fins. * Rapid accelerated healing: Activated while submerged or in a sufficient amount of water. Works even faster in saltwater, or in mer-form. * Extreme cold tolerance: Being in mer-form allows Izzy to tolerate the harsh winter temperatures of his frozen Canadian origin, thus allowing his under-dressed mer-form to perform especially well during his mission in the Soo Locks in spite November weather. * High jumping: From water and in mer-form, Izzy can gain enough momentum to jump almost as high off the ground as Jackrabbit. * Siren bellow: Izzy's bellowing can inspire dread in lesser enemies. * High salinity tolerance: Given his salmon-themed Phexo nature, Izzy can breathe in salt or freshwater. Saltwater also has little ill effect on him. Skills * Harpoon throwing * Sabotage * Espionage Weaknesses * Water dependency * Depression Equipment * Retractable harpoon * Utility belt * Acetylene torch * Battle suit Character bio Early life * Akiak: WWII * Emeraldon connection * Nanaouk connection * Ogopogo cyborg nemesis * Qalupaliks - Icy Finger mutated monsters, predecessors to the Anito Squad * Koodlowetto * Wishpon * Mahaha * Project: Amautalik The Soo Locks incident Main article: Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo * Tour guide * Jissika arrested * Emeraldon's help Meeting Kamohoalii Main article: Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana An old, bitter Paku leads a life of solitude in his hut, when his solitude is disrupted by the arrival of Isitoq "Izzy" Sundue - the current Anarteq. Izzy arrives with a flash drive full of codes stolen from the Icy Finger by Sodality Church spies, indicating various plans for Rappaccini's next wave of assaults. However, SCALLOP needs to know which plans are the valid plans, and which one will be Rappaccini's first wave of attacks. The goal is to assemble a group of heroes - along with the National Guard and anyone else SCALLOP can muster - to intercept whatever it is that Rappaccini has planned. Knowing that Paku has a negative opinion of Darius and of SCALLOP in general, Darius sends Agent Tod Morbekad to bribe Izzy into making the journey to locate Paku's hut and persuade him to help out. As a reward for trying, SCALLOP would return the favor by releasing Izzy's cousin Jissika from the prison in Sault Ste. Marie that she was sent to after blundering her effort to protect an Abdygalis Shard from Wishpon''Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo. If he succeeds at interviewing Kamohoalii, Izzy will see his cousin released from SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center - where she'd have been transferred to. The two share some moments, discussing their histories and the general state of the Order. Afterward, Paku looks into the flash drive and deduces that the folder marked "Hoʻokipaʻo Nulu iā ia" ("Nulu sends his regards") is the one they should fear, as it is the only folder saying anything immediately coherent. Encrypted further is a file about "Kaiakahinali 2," roughly translating to "Second Great Flood." According to Paku, this indicates a reference to 2 Peter 3:10. Izzy inquires if Rappaccini intends to provoke Peter's Omninova into happening sooner, and Paku suggests that is unlikely. Peter's Omninova would require mastery of the 4th Spatial Dimension to evade the consequences of - something Rappaccini doesn't possess. Instead, Paku reasons that Rappaccini is using dramatic hyperbole to indicate a "great destruction of fire." The use of Hawaiian language to encode his messages is symbolic in that it invokes the idea that he will rain down "the wrath of Pele" on his chosen targets. Paku argues that "Nulu" is a misspelling of Nu'u - the distorted Hawaiian memory of Noah. The Second Great Flood is of lava rather than water, in which Rappaccini intends to send a herald who will be the Noah of Lava. Since destroying the entire Earth would force Rappaccini into exile on Phaeleel or Metheel, they deem it unlikely he intends to cover the ''entire planet in lava - but bring it economically to its knees through a series of localized volcanic eruptions producing enough fallout to cause rapid climate change. In other words, several preexisting volcanoes will be detonated - and some new ones formed in key high-population areas. Therefore, what SCALLOP needs is for someone to figure out which cities are on Rappaccini's hit list. They know it's only a matter of time; and Paku argues that they are in "the Time Before the Cinders Fall," which roughly translates to "Kahoopi li'ana." They need to discover which city will be at the heart of Project: Kaiakahinali, so that the band of heroes SCALLOP wants to recruit to aid the military with can intercept Rappaccini's herald before it's too late. Alas, they need more information from the Brummel family in order to know who that herald could be. Tropic mercenary * Haikili (thunder) ** Fishkiller replica * Kamapua'a (pig) ** Coin Tosser's Ruby Return to Canada * Vindication * Swappernetters Visit to Ireland * Envoy to Lough Melvin ** Meeting Li'Ban ** Merrows - Marlquaanite mer-like defenders of Ireland and Scotland ** Famorians - Icy Finger branch-offs wanting to rule Europe, pose a personal threat to Ireland, mainly the Merrows. * Marriage and retirement Personality asdf Family tree † = Bearer of the Anarteq title. Development asdf See also * Akiak Sundue, the "original" Anarteq * Akiak's Earth-G7.2.1 counterpart References External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947803 Experiments and Offspring art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977947 Percolation art gallery] Category:Dozerfleet superheroes Category:Guardian of the Soo characters Category:Order of the Oraphim Category:Anarteq totems Category:Pseudo-Mers